Kagura
by Airetta
Summary: Sebuah sudut pandang dari Gintoki ketika cara pandangnya terhadap Kagura tidak lagi sama. Gintoki x Kagura


**Another random fanfict. Jadi ceritanya saya abis nonton AMV Gin x Kagura, pake lagu AIR dan modelnya movie gitu. Ga tau kenapa kepikiran terus hihihi apakah saya bakal tertarik ke GinKagu? Oh tidak. Saya OkiKagu shippper selamanya. Nobume juga cantik, kok. Tapi dia lebih baik sama Isaburo aja yah :p**

**Enjoy reading lalu rate lalu review yah! hahaha! ^^**

* * *

><p>Siang itu Gintoki (seperti biasa) membaca majalah kesukaannya, JUMP. Tapi sebenarnya hari ini agak berbeda. JUMP edisi terbaru itu tidak begitu diperhatikannya. Singkatnya, pikirannya sedang teralihkan kepada hal lain.<p>

_Sudah kubilang, ya. Selain JUMP, makanan manis, dan tentu saja Ana Ketsuno, tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku tertarik_, katanya dalam hati, meyakinkan diri sambil manggut-manggut sendiri.

Sebenarnya hal yang membuat konsentrasinya yang biasanya begitu besar terhadap ketiga hal di atas bisa buyar adalah seorang _gadis_.

Bukan OC, kok. Salah satu tokoh utama juga.

***GREEEK*** dan begitulah bunyi pintu Yorozuya dibuka. Sebuah langkah kaki memantul dengan cepat di alas Yorozuya yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Okaeriiii Gin-chaaaan," dan begitulah, suara cempreng tersebut meneriakkan panggilannya kepada sang pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Mungkin maksudmu tadaima," Gintoki membenarkan ucapan gadis tersebut, dia adalah Kagura.

Ia memandang Kagura seperti seorang polisi tengah mencurigai penjahat. "Habis dari mana?"

"Seperti biasa. Beli sukonbu, bertemu pangeran sadis yang bodoh, lalu bermain dengan Hinowa," jawab sang gadis bernada ceria sambil membuka salah satu kotak berisi sukonbu.

Gintoki menyipitkan mata. "Kalau pergi jangan lama-lama. Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa aku yang susah, bodoh."

Kagura menjulurkan lidah sambil mengelak sebal, "aku bukan gadis 14 tahun lagi! Aku sekarang sudah 17 tahun, sudah bisa jaga diri!"

_Hei, hei waktu usiamu 14 tahun juga kekuatan monstermu itu bisa menjagamu._

"Gin-chan, kau akhir-akhir ini aneh! Terlalu overprotective! Papi saja bahkan tidak separah kau!"

Kagura membalikan badan dan menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan lorong.

"Mau kemana lagi?"

"Rumah Shinpachi. Jangan cari aku! Weeeekkk," Kagura kemudian berlari setelah memberikan juluran lidah part 2 pada Gintoki.

"Cih. Aku benar-benar khawatir tau."

Gintoki menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi kebesarannya lalu menyalakan TV dan (seperti biasa) mengganti channel ke acara perkiraan cuacanya Ana Ketsuno.

Hanya menggantinya, dan membiarkannya nyala tanpa menontonnya. Gintoki berniat membaca ulang majalah JUMP yang belum ia baca dengan sepenuh hati (?). Tapi tidak jadi. Ia memandang sebuah figura foto dimana ada dirinya, Shinpachi, dan Kagura terpampang di foto tersebut.

Pria tersebut menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini, wajah Kagura sering terlintas di benaknya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Kagura. Ia tumbuh sama seperti gadis remaja lainnya. Sifatnya juga tidak ada yang berubah.

Semua berjalan seperti waktu tidak berputar.

Sampai suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang kenalan lama, ketika ia dan Kagura tengah berjalan-jalan berdua, sebagai anggota Yorozuya, sebagai yang sedang berbelanja memenuhi kebutuhan Yorozuya bersama-sama.

Kagura yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang 'gadis', ternyata tidak terlihat seperti apa yang Gintoki lihat jika sedang bersamanya: ayah dan anak. Orang lain melihatnya dan Kagura seperti...

"Pacarmu? Manis sekali," sahut orang yang merupakan kenalan lama Gintoki.

Gintoki hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan nada meledek, "dia bukan pacarku. Hanya gadis yang tidak punya tempat tinggal lalu tinggal bersamaku. Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku, atau mungkin anak," sambil menunjuk dengan jempol kanannya ke arah gadis yang ia maksud.

"Hee? Tapi di mataku, kalian lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, loh."

Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Gintoki terus mengingatnya. Padahal ia sudah sering bersama Kagura. Tapi satu kalimat itu membuat pandangannya terhadap Kagura berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dari anak kecil menjadi seorang gadis. Bukannya apa-apa, karena itu adalah perkataan dari sudut pandang orang yang baru pertama melihatnya dengan Kagura.

_Mungkin kami memang terlihat seperti itu?_

Dan kemudian tiba-tiba seperti digerakkan oleh hati nurani, tubuh Gintoki seperti bergerak sendiri. Berjalan keluar Yorozuya, terus berjalan, ke dojo Shimura.

Dua orang gadis dan seorang pemuda tengah bercengkrama di halaman dojo tersebut.

Tae yang menyadari kedatangan Gintoki segera menyuruhnya masuk dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Keempatnya berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Gintoki terlihat seperti melupakan hal yang terngiang di benaknya tadi. Sebenarnya tidak, diam-diam tawa Kagura menyita pandangannya.

Seiring dengan hembusan angin yang begitu lembut, rambut panjangnya seakan melambai ke arahnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah kemudian membalas tatapan Gintoki.

Kagura menatapnya bingung, "Gin-chan...?"

"Ah! Maaf. Aku melamun. Mungkin belum makan dari pagi."

"Belum makan? Bahaya! Aku akan segera menyiapkan makan," Tae kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Shinpachi yang mencium akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk segera menghampirinya.

Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Kagura.

Gintoki memaki-maki kepergian Shinpachi dalam batinnya.

_Ini klimaks? Biasanya juga aku berduaan dengan dia di rumah, tapi baru kali ini aku merasa ada yang aneh. Gyaaaaa Ketsuno tolong akuuuu...!_

"Gin-chan."

Suara pelan Kagura menyadarkan Gintoki dari kedepresian dalam hati (?) nya.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh," kata si gadis sambil menatap Gintoki penuh arti.

"Siapa yang aneh! Aku kan juga biasanya seperti ini! Haha haha!"

Kagura masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Gin-chan yang kukenal. Sama sekali bukan seperti ini."

Gintoki menghentikan tawanya yang (jelas) dipaksakan.

"Apa karena aku sudah tumbuh dewasa jadi kau semakin khawatir padaku? Aku... seorang Yato. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Karena itu, bersikaplah seperti biasa padaku, Gin-chan."

"Bukan."

"Gin-chan...?"

"Itu karena kau... tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik...!"

Dan begitulah, seiring dengan perkataan Gintoki yang sangat membuat Kagura terkejut, hembusan angin kembali menerjang rambut Kagura dan rambutnya.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik pula, wajah Kagura memerah.

Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, loh, Gin-chan memujiku begitu."

Senyum seorang Kagura remaja dan Kagura 14 tahun sebenarnya sama saja. Tapi perasaan Gintoki pada Kagura saat ini membuat senyumnya terlihat begitu indah.

Saat itu, ia langsung sadar. Kagura tidak akan selamanya menjadi Kagura. Meski tingkahnya sama seperti Kagura kecil yang dulu sering mengupil, muntah, dan memaki orang lain seenaknya, namun ia akhirnya sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat Kagura akan tumbuh menjadi gadis seutuhnya.

Gintoki kemudian mengangkat tangannya, menyodorkan sebuah jari kecil yang menempel di tangannya, jadi kelingking.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tepat."

Tanpa harus menunggu lama, sebuah jari kelingking melingkari jari kelinging Gintoki.

"Aku... sudah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tepat, kok."

"... Siapa?"

"Namanya..."

Dan seiring hembusan angin ketiga, gadis itu mengucapkan namanya, dengan senyum terindah yang pernah Gintoki lihat.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>


End file.
